Cold Bath
by MaraCookie
Summary: "Por que mesmo errados perante a sociedade, eles estavam certos ao enfrentar os princípios e seguir o amor..." - UA, NaruSasu, Lemon, Sasuke meio OOC e bêbado.


**Cold Bath**

Sinopse: "Por que mesmo errados perante a sociedade, eles estavam certos ao enfrentar os princípios e seguir o amor... Por que o que sentiam era mais forte que as regras, mais forte que as normas e capaz de se igualar ao universo diante ao seu tamanho."  
- UA, NaruSasu, Lemon, Sasuke meio OOC e bêbado.

Notas: _Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. São da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto, porém, esse pequeno texto é de minha total autoria._

_Espero que gostem! Ok, isso é NaruSasu, então se não gosta... Já sabe né?__  
__Minha 1º fic postada.__  
__Não tenho beta, eu mesma corrigi, mas sempre passa batido alguma coisa._

_Atenção! Essa fic também está no Nyah! Fanfiction._

*o*o*o*

Era aproximadamente 1 da manhã de sábado. Naruto estava mergulhado em um montinho de livros de medicina em sua escrivaninha. Iria prestar um concurso público segunda-feira de manhã e queria ter a plena certeza que iria ser aprovado.

Morava em um apartamento grande – dividia com mais três amigos – mas totalmente funcional. Não poderia dizer que o lugar era organizado, ainda mais levando em consideração que o Uzumaki habitava ali.

Embora o local sempre fosse preenchido pelas as suas conversas com Kiba – na verdade o tom de voz dos dois era tão alto que pareciam estarem sempre gritando -, tudo estava em um silêncio sepulcral. Ouvia-se apenas o tique-taque irritante do relógio na parede, o som da página sendo virada e a respiração constante do loiro. Estava tão... Enfadonho.

Naruto piscou os olhos em sinal de cansaço e quase que não os abriu devido ao sono. Era muito chato ficar estudando quando Sasuke, Kiba e Neji (os seus companheiros de apartamento) desfrutavam da melhor balada da cidade.

Ah... Mas como queria estar lá!

Enchendo a cara para só voltar noutro dia e fedendo de bêbado.

Bocejou entediado. Iria comer um ramém antes de cair no sono. Coçou a nuca e levantou-se da escrivaninha, seguindo em direção á cozinha. Esquentou o ramém e agora só tinha que esperar os três minutos malditos de sempre.

Foi distraído pela a pancada que ouviu, seguindo logo pelo o som de campainha e assim seguiu para a sala. Olhou estrategicamente pelo olho mágico, enxergando uma cabeleira negra arrebitada levemente distorcida.

_Só podia ser o Sasuke._

Pegou as chaves que estavam no balcão da cozinha, abrindo a porta logo em seguida, para deparar-se com um Sasuke totalmente fora de si. Rindo! Sasuke rindo?!

O moreno de face corada apoiava-se em Kiba e resmungava levemente, olhava para baixo, como se mesmo estando bêbado pudesse entender que passaria vergonha no outro dia, com piadinhas toscas.

- Ô Naruto! Ajuda aqui, mano. O Sasuke é pesado, sabia? – Kiba falou alto, assustando o loiro que estava acostumando-se com o silêncio em que passara horas.

- O que aconteceu? – Naruto perguntou, puxando o amigo por um ombro e apoiando em si mesmo – O Sasuke 'tá esquisitinho, datteba!

- Isso é o resultado de vários copos de tequila e _muito_ absolut! Cara... Nunca vi o Sasuke beber dessa maneira, até pensei que ele ia subir em cima de alguma mesa e começar a fazer um striptease! – Kiba riu da própria piada, aparentemente também não estava muito bem das ideias.

- E você bebeu? – Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

Kiba fez um barulho de irritação com a boca, cruzando os braços diante o corpo.

- Mas é claro que não! Quando eu vi que o Sasuke estava trocando as pernas eu não havia nem chegado ao bar ainda... Não pude beber nada, tinha que trazê-lo pra casa, né?

- Ah. – Naruto arrastou Sasuke até o sofá, deixando a porta aberta. O moreno sussurrava _"dobe"_ a todo o momento em ritmo de alguma música infantil.

- Naruto, eu vou levar uma menina até em casa e daqui a pouco eu volto, ok? – Kiba disse, saindo pelo corredor. Antes que Naruto pudesse perguntar algo mais o moreno de presas afiadas já estava no elevador.

Suspirou. Sasuke já era chato para caralho sóbrio, imagina bêbado?

Antes que pudesse divagar sobre mais alguma coisa, arregalou os olhou ao constatar que o moreno prendia o estômago com as mãos, e a única coisa que pode presenciar foi o seu lindo tapete laranja ir para o espaço.

- Sasuke! Oh não! Não! – Naruto choramingou, examinando pelo líquido estomacal do amigo que ele não havia comido nada, apenas bebido.

- Cala a boca! – Sasuke gritou, para logo em seguida segurar o estômago de novo e dar mais uma golfada de vômito no lindo tapete colorido do Uzumaki.

- Você vai limpar isso amanhã, seu filho da puta! – Naruto reclamou enquanto aguardava Sasuke parar de vomitar. Até pensou em guia-lo até o banheiro, mas desistiu ao pensar que iriam deixar um rastro de sujeira pela casa.

Depois de pouco tempo o moreno parou. Naruto, ainda com raiva pelo seu tapete preferido, ajudou Sasuke a se levantar – tomando muito cuidado com aquela nojeira de vômito – e o levou até o banheiro, onde o jogou com roupas e tudo dentro do box. Mudou a temperatura para a água fria (não tendo um pingo de pena, afinal, aquele bastardo irritante merecia), e deliciou-se ao ouvir os resmungos de Sasuke.

Foi até a sala, não evitando fazer uma careta ao notar o estado do seu tapete. Mandaria para a lavanderia de manhã. Apenas o enrolou e o levou para a área de serviço da casa. Voltou ao banheiro, corando ao pegar Sasuke nu, com as roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Teme, o que significa isso?

- Por acaso você queria que eu tomasse banho de roupas? Pode ir dormir dobe, eu já estou melhor. – Sasuke desligou o chuveiro e se preparava para sair do banho quando percebeu que não havia nenhuma toalha.

- Naruto, pega uma toalha para mim? – Sem ouvir nenhuma resposta, Sasuke bufou entediado, saindo sem nada e caminhando pela casa a fim de chegar ao seu armário, pegar uma toalha e ir dormir.

Os olhos de Naruto encararam aquela bunda branca e totalmente irresistível. Segurou a vontade de toca-la, gritando para si mesmo que machos não ficavam admirando o traseiro de outros machos. Deteve o impulso das mãos em segurar o seu membro.

Ele era homem!

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, suspirando logo em seguida. Foi até a cozinha, pensando em preparar um café bem forte para o amigo.

- Porra Naruto! Esse café tá horrivel! – Sasuke quase não conseguira engolir aquela coisa horrorosa que o amigo loiro chamava de café.

- É para você ficar melhor, mal agradecido. – Naruto aconchegou-se numa poltrona em frente à de Sasuke, não podendo segurar a sua curiosidade. – Por que bebeu tanto?

- Por que eu quis? – Sasuke perguntou sarcasticamente, deixando bem claro que não queria tocar no assunto. Só queria ir para a cama e esquecer que foi um bêbado chato por uma noite.

- Ah, Sasuke! Me conta, dattebayo! – Naruto implorou, fazendo a cara mais convincente que conseguiu: fez um pequeno bico infantil e fechou os olhos, ficando consideravelmente parecido com uma raposa.

- Problemas com pessoas... Por isso não gosto delas. – Sasuke bufou irritado, fazendo uma leve careta devido ao gosto ruim.

- Com mulheres? Foi a Sakura-chan, certo? – Naruto abriu os olhos, mostrando os grandes orbes azuis e coçando a bochecha com o indicador.

- Antes fosse. – Suspirou, mostrando um pouco da sua chateação. Queria ainda estar bêbado, assim não teria que ficar pensando no assunto a todo momento. Naruto era um maldito de um curioso.

- Ué? Quem, a Ino?

- Um cara.

- Brigou com ele por causa de uma garota teme? – Perguntou incrédulo. Pensou em verificar se esse era apenas um Sasuke falso e que o verdadeiro havia sido abduzido por aliens.

- Ele é um idiota.

- Só isso?

- Que saco Naruto! Me deixa em paz! – Segurou a vontade de jogar o resto do líquido negro no loiro, para ele calar aquela maldita matraca.

- Só se você me contar: Eu o conheço? – Indagou o loiro, com toda sua energia. Nem parecia o cara que estava murmurando xingamentos sobre o seu tapete.

Uma veia pulsou na testa do moreno. Queria gritar que esse cara era ele e depois encher aquela fuça de raposa na porrada.

- É você usuratonkachi! Merda Naruto.

E tudo que se pode ouvir foi a respiração dos presentes na sala. A expressão de Sasuke era brava; tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas junto com o cenho. Apertava o braço do sofá com as unhas curtas e respirava rapidamente. Naruto tinha uma expressão surpresa, não entendendo o que Sasuke queria dizer.

- Eu...

- Não terminei de falar ainda, cale a boca! Eu gosto de você idiota, eu sempre gostei. Não há dúvidas do que eu sinto, mas não posso garantir que nos amamos da mesma forma. Eu te quero na minha cama, dormindo como amantes e não como amigos! – Sasuke parou apenas para pegar fôlego, contudo, fora interrompido pela voz distante do loiro:

- Como não sabe se é apenas atração?

- Não pode ser... Eu gosto de você desde que somos crianças e nessa época eu ainda acreditava que bebês vinham das cegonhas. – Sasuke normalizou o tom de voz, preparando-se para retirar-se da sala.

- Espera! – Naruto gritou, movendo-se rapidamente, segurando o braço do moreno impedindo-o de continuar andando. – Sasuke... Eu...

- Pode sentir nojo, eu não ligo. Não preciso e nunca precisei de sentimentos como esse.

- Eu não estou namorando e nem você... Por que não tentamos?

De costas para o loiro, Sasuke arregalou os olhos. _Mas que diabos está acontecendo?_ Sentiu a mão que estava no seu pulso escorregar entre a sua e enlaçar os dedos cariosamente. Algo quente revirou no seu estômago, uma sensação de que tinha a oportunidade de ser amado por quem amava.

E acredite; isso era muito bom.

Os dois rostos se aproximaram, estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Os hálitos se cruzaram, o azul e o ônix se encararam. Por um momento, experimentar a boca do outro parecia tão normal quanto respirar. Era como se não houvesse mudado nada, só o sentimento que houvesse trocado de nome: a amizade passou a ser claramente um amor.

O amor que era escondido pelo medo. O medo de ser diferente, julgado por uma opção que não é sua.

O beijo não foi explicito, começando apenas com um selo e sendo aprofundado aos pouco. Era algo tão calmo... Que apenas transmitia os sentimentos que sentiam e não atrações.

(Meses depois)

Os corpos se tocavam maliciosamente, tomados por uma paixão enlouquecedora. Naruto e Sasuke embolavam pela cama, sentindo pulsações magníficas ao tocarem a pele do outro. O moreno sorria maliciosamente, virando o loiro em um movimento rápido e preciso, esfregando as virilhas.

Deliciou-se ao ouvir o gemido agudo do loiro, que também impulsionava-se para frente, deixando claro que apenas aquilo não era suficiente.

- Gosta, dobe?- Sasuke perguntou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Naruto.

- Oh, Deus! Sasuke, vamos logo com isso, não aguento mais!

As duas calças – por que as camisetas já tinham sobrevoado pelo quarto – foram parar em cima da escrivaninha, juntamente com as cuecas. Ao ver o membro ereto de Sasuke – não que nunca tenha visto – Naruto se sentiu um dos caras mais felizes do mundo. Segurou o pênis do homem acima de si e começou uma pequena punheta vagarosa. Sasuke gemeu, não aguentava essa tortura.

O moreno saiu de cima do parceiro, ouvindo gemidos em protesto, e foi até o pequeno criado mudo. Pegou um frasco de lubrificante, apertando-o nas mãos e esfregando. Naruto observou atentamente o que o amante fazia, sustentando um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Sasuke subiu novamente em cima da cama, lubrificando a sua própria entrada e se auto empalando no membro do outro.

- Sasuke! Não quero te machucar...

- Relaxe e goze... – Sasuke riu maliciosamente, cavalgando sobre Naruto e apertando o seu interior.

O moreno puxou o outro para um beijo forte, daquele que se sai com a boca sangrando. Durante todo o ato, as mãos alisavam o corpo alheio, apertando, marcando a pele. Esvaíram-se em prazer, chegando ao ápice quase juntos. Naquele momento, tudo parecia especial, um lugar onde só existia o amor.

Por que mesmo errados perante a sociedade, eles estavam certos ao enfrentar os princípios e seguir o amor... Por que o que sentiam era mais forte que as regras, mais forte que as normas e capaz de se igualar ao universo diante ao seu tamanho.

Por que afinal: Amar é um verbo que só dois lábios apaixonados sabem conjugar.

Beijaram-se novamente, aguardando um tempo para repetirem as sensações de agora a pouco.

_**- Caralho! Dá pra parar? Vocês são coelhos, porra?!**_

A voz abafada de Kiba (que para seu desespero dormia no quarto ao lado) ecoou pela casa. Ao contrário do que pensou, os dois amantes continuaram, riram e continuaram a se amar.


End file.
